Goku's Brother, Rithon
by Piomat100
Summary: A Mysterious Saiyan Claiming To Be Gokus Brother Comes To Earth.


_**Goku's Brother, Rithon**_

**Three years have passed since Goku and Bills fought an epic battle. Goku and his friends were enjoying a nice picnic in the woods, they were all talking about the battles they had. Before they knew it Goku ate all of the food and they had to get packing. They all went back to their homes, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Videl and 1 and a half year old Pan went home together while everyone else went to their own homes.**

**Meanwhile deep in space a Saiyan space pod is heading to earth at tremendous speed. The pod looks like the one Nappa and Vegeta came to earth in. Goku froze along with Gohan and Goten. Chi-Chi knew something was wrong by their looks on their faces, she asked 'What's wrong?' No one responded. Goku asked 'Gohan, Goten, can you feel that power too?' 'Yes' They both replied in worry. **

**They looked towards the sky and saw something falling at the speed of light. They recognised it was a Saiyan space pod and were curious who is in it. **

**All the Z Fighters felt the tremendous power and all went to the crash site of the Saiyan pod. They didn't get too close too not be seen, the pod doors slowly opened and a leg stepped out that had regular Saiyan shoes. He was fully seen and had the same design and colour armour that Raditz had. He didn't have a scouter which amazed everyone since most Saiyans they have met have a scouter to sense power levels. He had hair identical to Goku's so everyone knew he was related to him. Krillin asked 'Goku, do you know this guy?' Goku replied 'No, never seen him… But he does remind me of… Hmmm….. TURLES!' Everyone gasped but Gohan said 'No, it can't be him, look at his armour and he couldn't have learnt to sense Power Levels so quickly' everyone agreed and then the mysterious Saiyan said 'Kakarot! And turn around in their direction. He put one finger up and screamed 'DEATH BEAM!' and shot a huge wave of energy in their direction…**

**As the huge wave was coming at them Goku jumped out at screamed 'NO!' 'KAAAAAMEEEEEEE' he posed his arms ready for a Kamehameha Wave 'HAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEE' A beam of energy emitted in between his arms 'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' Goku shot the wave at the Death Beam and both of them crashed together making a huge clash of energy and the mysterious Saiyan was winning this one. 'Hurry, everyone get out of the way!' Everyone got out of the way of the blast. 'Hah, found you Kakarot!' laughed the Saiyan. The Death Beam was getting dangerously close to the Z Fighters, 'KAMEHAMEHA!' Gohan joined in with his fathers Kamehameha followed by Goten 'KAMEHAMEHA' a Family Kamehameha has formed. The Saiyan was loosing this one and he dodged out of the way and let the Triple Kamehameha as it rushed past him. The Saiyan said 'Kakarot! I am your brother thee I have come here to check if you have taken over the planet called….. Umm.. Hmm…. Ah, Earth, my name is Rithon and I see tha-' Bulma interrupted 'Excuse me but you are delayed! Goku's other brother Raditz already tol-' Vegeta said 'Shut up woman! Do you even know who you're speaking to!' 'Yes, I do. I'm speaking to a rood man who just starts attacking us!' Bulma replied. 'He can kill you just by touching you!' Vegeta said angrily. 'So Raditz was here already? Then where is he?' Rithon asked 'Well, he is kinda dead' Goku said. 'WHAT? And who killed him?' 'I did' Goku replied 'How could you kill your own brother? You are a disgrace to our family Kakarot' 'And Vegeta my prince, what are you doing on Earth? Are you going to kill these Low-Class freaks?' Rithon asked, 'I have a family here, now get the hell off this planet or you will pay!' Vegeta replied 'Well, you have joined these fools. I guess you'll all die!' 'WE WILL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!' Goku screamed 'HAAAAAAAAA' Goku turned into a Super Saiyan and started fighting with his brother. They started fighting and doing ki blasts and combat all over the air **

'**KAMEHAMEHA' Rithon said while blasting a Super Kamehameha straight at Goku 'What?! He knows the Kamehameha Wave?' Goku said shockingly 'A Death Beam nearly killed us, I can never stop his Kamehameha' Goku thought 'Aha! Everyone join your attacks together! 'KAMEHAMEHA' Goku screamed along with Gohan, Goten, Krillin and Yamcha. 'Gallick Gun!' Vegeta screamed 'Big Tree Cannon' Trunks screamed. All their attacks were strong enough to beat Rithon's Kamehameha back. Goku went Super Saiyan 3 and started fighting with Rithon once again. Gohan turned Mystic and Goten went Super Saiyan along with Vegeta who turned into a Super Saiyan 2 they all started fighting Rithon but they were all no match. Buu and Uub joined as well. 'Goten, Trunks, Fuse!' Piccolo screamed, 'FUSION HA' Goten and Trunks screamed simultaneously, Gotenks. 'KAMIKAZE GHOST ATTACK' Gotenks screamed **

**As a miniature ghost version of Gotenks charged at Rithon but he blocked. **

**Vegeta and Goku fused into Gogeta as Super Saiyan 1's and started attacking. **

**Rithon fell to the ground, breathing heavily and 'Big Bang Attack' Gogeta screamed while firing a blast at Rithon. 30 minutes have past and Gotenks and Gogeta separated, It was Rithon's time, he turned into a Super Saiyan surprising everyone and fired a Kamehameha straight at Vegeta, the blast was strong enough to kill Vegeta and Vegeta was dead. 'NO!' Goku screamed while charging at Rithon, he knocked Rithon onto the ground. Goku looked around, Krillin, Piccolo, Buu, Uub and everyone else was on the floor except Tien which was still standing since he didn't fight. 'Tien! Do you know how to do the fusion dance?' Goku asked 'Yes, I have seen it many times, I never did it but it's worth a try.' Tien replied. They got into position 'FUSION HA' they formed Tiku 'Tri-Kamehameha' Tiku screamed, Rithon got up and screamed 'KAMEHAMEHA' and formed a Super Kamehameha. Goten and Trunks joined their Kamehamehas and it hit Rithon directly. He was too weak to fight, he called his space pod and said 'I will come back and destroy you all' Tiku shot a blast at the ship and it got destroyed. Rithon was dead. **

_**THE END!**_


End file.
